guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Preservation
Tested this briefly and the heals actually do *not* appear to cycle evenly; it just seems to heal a random ally within its range? This was with me and one henchman in group. --66.92.33.187 17:01, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :I used this for a bit, it heals nly if you are in range, randomly. It also heals minions.--Life Infusion 18:49, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::My personal opinion? A useless skill in 8 man or greater settings. With a heal every 4 seconds, even at 16 healing, it works out to 122 health healed/4 seconds, or 30.5 healing per second. Compare this to Recuperation, which provided a simple 3 pips of regeneration. That's 6 healing per second per affected person, exceeding the effectiveness of Preservation by the time you have 6 party members+allies (as it affects allies too). Preservation is simply too weak to be considered in this setting. --Epinephrine 07:33, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::: It's weak, but certainly provides a lot of healing cheaply. Additionally, you can double up Preservation and Recuperation -- even if this elite is a weaker version, multiples of similar effects is still useful (consider Punishing Shot, which wouldn't as exciting if you could load Savage Shot or Distracting Shot onto your skill bar four times, though Punishing is obviously better in this case). --JoDiamonds 17:11, 3 June 2006 (CDT) I just tested this and the spirit appears to not heal randomly anymore; it seems like it's healing the person with the lowest HP about 90% of the time. It may appear random because of it's super small range. Can someone please confirm? Does this heal other spirits? 69.235.240.137 00:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Cannot be interrupted Can't spirits be interrupted...? --Silk Weaker :It means the spirit itself, I think. --Fyren 08:14, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::Preservation doesn't use a skill like attack spirits do, therefore the heals from it cannot be interrupted while the spirit is alive. --Ericdanie 10:18(GMT -3), 22 September 2006 Decent for Solo If you are soloing a Rt (e.g. Using an Rt/R to at Ice Tooth Cave to evolve a dire pet), this is a good skill. Now if only there were a good Rt energy management skill... --Token Cleric 17:24, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Attuned Was Songkai. Skyreal 19:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) elite ::I think he's kidding. Essence strike and Soothing memories, and a whole bunch of cheap spells. Rits get brilliant energy management.172.203.98.155 04:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) Scourge? What about Scourge Healing? Spirit is damaged is it heales hexed ally? - Abedeus 03:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) :It triggers. I just tested it. -- Gordon Ecker 19:49, 23 February 2007 (CST) N/Rt E-Management Also rather handy for the net group gain of 23 energy every 20 seconds, with 2 N/Rt's. 76.8.162.221 13:31, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :As per Soul Reaping, energy gain does not apply to spirits. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PvX:Goodnight LA ( ) . USELESS IN 8 MAN This skill blows in HA but everyone keeps telling me to bring it. "It's like a 2nd healer" bullshit.. 67.162.10.70 03:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :It costs only 5 magic and recharges quickly. 5 magic for massive amounts of healing is excellent.-- 15:56, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you mean 5 energy. And yes, this skill probably has the best energy/healt ratio (exept signets, doh!) in game. If The spirit lives for the full duration, 90 seconds it heals for a total of 90/4=22.5 times, rounded down 22 heals. 22 * (for 12 resto!) 94 = 2068 Healt. That makes a whopping 413.6 health per point of energy. Comparing to recuperation, it provides 39 seconds * 6 hp/s = 234 hp per ally in the area of effect. This means 9.36 health per ally per energy point. 413.6 / 9.36 = 44.19 thus, for Recuperation to be more effective there must be 45 or more allies in the area of effect. Recuperation is no elite though, and will heal more reliably, just not much. LoD, also elite wich at 12 healing heals for 11.4 hp/energy/party member, thus in a party of 8 players 91.2 health/energy, is way more reliable, as it can't be killed, like the spirit. LoD will heal faster also, as 8 * 57 / 6 = 76 hp/sec vs 94 / 4 = 23.5 hp/sec. Whether its good or not will largely depend on the circumstances and types of enemy. Breintje 12:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::What you seem to omit is two important factors in Preservation: :::*Party members need to be within earshot to be healed :::*The healing is done at random, so in a specific case, Preservation can heal party members who are at full health the 22 times (at 12 resto), resulting in, well, 0 healing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PvX:Goodnight LA ( ) . The real use of this spirit seems to be a function as some kind of "bodyguard" - the Ritu healer must stand next to it and becomes very hard to spike down because even when you are hexed with diversion, or knocked down by a hammer warrior, the spirit will keep healing you. :... So kill the spirit first? Seriously, 3 wand attacks and it's gone. So much for big heals.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually i find that in most unorganized pvp, people will not even pay attention to spirits ::Also, it heals a random target; standing next to it with 7 other allies, and you have a fat chance to actually get healed by it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) imo, the main purpose is just like Bloodsong: have a cheap, fairly resilient and fast recharging spirit that can be kept up at all times; you don't rely on Bloodsong's dps (tho it heals itself), neither would you rely on Preservation's healing (tho it relieves some pressure). The obvious: it is a weak elite. But it has its uses; my favorite is actually in AB (more than 8 players soz...), where you can constantly use both Preservation and Bloodsong to strengthen shrines you cap, positioning them away from NPCs (but within area) to avoid the initial AoE (usually adjacent or nearby). --Fen 18:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, this is a great "spirit for the sake of a spirit". In PvE, signet of spirits takes it's roll but since SoS is some average e-management skill in PvP, this is feasible. The way I see it, the heals are just a bonus. Meanwhile it fuels mend body and soul, spirit burn, spirit siphon etc. etc. Also, the healing is very potent when you find yourself alone in Jade Quarry or Fort Aspenwood. These places are also where non-offensive spirits tend to be completely ignored...K2K 12:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ideas to change it? Wouldnt this be a good skill to change? for Eg: Like recovery but for hexes? or just heal people in a bigger radius below 80% health like someone else said. Maybe like recuperation + recovery combo? OR... just fix how it heals people at full health an make the radius larger. :I agree on the second one. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How about heals for 10 + restoration magic every 4 seconds to all allies in earshot, 10, 22, 28 Explain that to me a lil...bare in mind its just gone 2am...im tired and im off to bed :D [[User:Example|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 01:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :At Resto 0, it heals 10 to all allies within earshot. At Resto 12, it heals for 10+12=22. 24 hp every 4 seconds is 6 per second. That's three pips. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC)